Cuidado gatito pervertido !
by Kiwi-NyAry
Summary: Karin se encuentra con un gatito blanco y ojos color turquesa ella deside llevarlo a su casa y cuidar de el quién resulta ser toshiro y por sus cuidados se enamora de ella y de sus pechos
1. Chapter 1

Toshiro abrió lentamente sus ojos y al abrir los se dio cuenta de que estaba lloviendo, no sólo eso sí nos que estaba dentro de una caja y caminaba en cuatro patas!.

" Pero qué demonios" penso Toshiro" porque camino en cuatro patas y porque estoy dentro de una maldita caja" derrepente sintió que alzaron la caja y alguien puso su paraguas para proteger lo. Cuando Toshiro alzó el rostro se topo con unos hermosos ojos negros,y una bonita sonrisa cálida.

Al observar la detalladamente se quedó con la boca abierta, era Kurosaki Karin la chica humana que conoció hace años, pero su cabello estaba más largo y su cuerpo más desarrollado ya casi no la conocía con esa extremada belleza.

Karin le dio una bella sonrisa a Toshiro y hablo.

— Descuida estarás bien— después de un tiempo de caminar llegaron al fin a casa, la azabache.

—Yuzu ya llegue— decía mientras colocaba el paraguas aún lado.

— Que bueno Karin-chan la comida está servida— Ichigo que se encontraba mirando el periódico miro a un lado donde Karin estaba sostienendo a Toshiro.

— Ah Karin que es eso?— pregunto curioso — Ichi-nii es un gato— alzó la peli-negra al gato albino y este comenzó a patalear. Cuando Yuzu escucho la palabra gato salió rápidamente a ver lo y sus ojos brillaron.

— Kyaaa que hermosos ojos tiene— decía mientras chillaba de ternura — como le llamarás— pregunto curiosa la menor Kurosaki.

— Mmm. Pues estaba pensando en Toshi! Ya que me recuerda a alguien— decía con una hermosa sonrisa.

Despues de eso Karin fue a cambiar se, sin antes colocar a Toshiro en la cama esto le dio una pequeña oportunidad al albino de conocer un poco su cuarto, realmente era muy bonito tenía varios póster de futbolistas y estaba pintado el cuarto de color morado pastel, había mucho orden, además de ver unos trofeos por hay y unos cuantos balones de fútbol regados por el cuarto.

Despues de unos minutos Karin salió vestida con un pantalón negro y una falda blanca, una blusa negra de manga larga y su pelo suelto ya que estaba mojado.

La peli-negra tomó el gato entre sus manos y con un trapo comenzó a secar lo, quedando Toshiro suave y esponjoso.

Continuara...


	2. Gatito de compras

Karin comenzó a reírse de ver a Toshi así y le dio un beso en la cabeza. La azabache se percató que había dejado de llover así que fue a comprar le unas cosas así que se lo llevó ,al llegar a una tienda enorme de mascotas lo primero que hizo fue comprar le comida, una cuñita y una caja de arena.

Hubo un pasillo donde le llamo mucho la atención, había mucha ropita para animales así qucomo decidió probar le algo, le puso un traje de bebé que Toshiro se veía súper chistoso y adorable y comenzó a probar le más y más.

Al fin de comprar todo salieron de la tienda y alguien los interrumpió.

— Heyy Karin— se eschucho una vos la peli-negra se giró a ver a un chico de pelo café obscuro, ojos azules y piel blanca, Toshiro sintió un leve cosquilleo y lo miro con odio pensando que tal vez el tipo era novio de Karin.

— Saskini que haces aquí— el chico se rasco la cabeza.

— nada, pero y tú... Y esa cosa— decía señalando a Hitsugaya, Karin sonrio.

— Es mi gato se llama Toshi, lindo no— el chico puso una cara de horror.

— Jajaja lindo? Esa cosa es un moustro donde has visto un gato con esos ojos, porque no mejor lo dejas o lo vendes— Karin puso una cara seria y salió de hay corriendo, mientras corría le pedía disculpa a su querido gato.

— des culpa Toshi, él no sabe lo que dice esta muy equivocado— decía sonriendo le, después de un minuto llegado a casa.

Karin le dijo a Toshiro que sería buena idea que ellos dos se bañaran juntos pero esto le causó pánico a él, no quería ver a Karin desnuda!.

Continuará...


	3. Gatito y películas

Karin abrazo a toshiro y se dirigía a baño serró la puerta y empeso a desvestirse toshiro se tapaba con su patitas la cara para no ver a karin desnuda . karin abrazo a toshiro y abrio el grifo de la regadera y empeso a bañarse toshiro aún tramando se con sus patitas la cara derepente karin puso en el suelo a toshi y empezó a bañarlo toshiro serró los ojos para no ver a karin desnuda , karin empezó a colocarle shampo a toshiro quien empezó a serle burbujas karin empezó a ponerle agua limpia y lo tomo en sus brazos y lo llevo a una bañera con agua y se metió ella estaba riéndose por la actitud de toshi .

Karin tomó una tualla y se la puso tomo a Toshi y empezó a secarlo con otra tuallá ella se vistió y toshiro aún cerrando los ojos y los abrió poco a poco y se dio cuenta de que se acabaron de bañar , karin abrió su guardaropa y sacó la cajita de ropita de toshi , le puso el traje de bebe ella empezó a reírse por la apariencia de toshiro y ella salio de su habitación para buscar leche . Toshiro se fue al espejo del baño y cuando se vio se era súper chistoso , de repente se oyo abrir la puerta y vio a karin con un biberón de leche , karin abrazo a toshiro y le puso el biberón el la boca , el no quería pero tenía hambre y empezó a chupar el biberón .

_ ay mi toshi sabes si estuviera a toshiro aqui le diría niño de primaria pero tu eres como un bebe gatito. Toshiro término de beber leche , ella lo coloco en su cunita ,_ toshi iré a prepara palomitas para ver una película . Karin salio del cuarto mientras tanto el se dio cunta de qué estaba lluviendo , y empeso a pensar como era que se hiso gatito.

**recuerdo de toshiro : **_el estaba en caminado para llegar a la casa de orihime y derepente su celular vibro y se dio cunta que via aparecido un hollow el saco dos caramelos del mismo color pero recordó que uno se lo dio el capitán ukitake que el mismo ukitake no sabía para que servía así que desio tragarse uno pero de repente se encojio y callo en una cajita que estaba en frente y se quedo dormido . Fin del recuerdo _

Ahora ya sabía como se convirtió en gatito se le hacía bueno estar en la casa de karin ya que su hermano era shinigami y de seguro se estaban percatando de que el avía desaparecido y lo ayudaría a volverse normal como antes pero esto lo entristecía que tal sí después de que estuviera en su cuerpo , fuera a visitar a karin que tal si lo rechazaba y ella sólo lo viera como un mejor amigo ese era su temor así que el se encargaría de en vestigar si karin le gusta a el para volver a su cuerpo y pedirle que fueran su novia ya que se enamoró de ella a primera vista que la vio cuando le dio su balón de fútbol y más después cuando fueron a visitar a su abuelita de Toshiro. Karin llego una sharola enorme cubierta de palomitas de maíz de mantequilla con una botella de jugo de uva y un traste sito de leche con bombones , karin coloco todo en el piso , era un clima perfecto y un día perfecto para no salir de casa , yuzu fue a una piyamada con sus amigas despues de clases y vendría asta el día de mañana por la tarde , isshin fue a una fiesta de doctores que les selebraron y regresaría en la noche y ichigo y Rukia fueron ala sociedad de almas . Karin empeso a buscar películas para ver con toshi y encontró las películas shrek y la puso para verla toshiro se puso en las piernas de y prestaba mucha atención en ver las películas karin y toshi comían palomitas y karin bebía jugo de uva y toshiro leche con bombones .

Continuara


	4. Gatito en escuela

Después de ver las películas ella fue a dejar los trastes sucios y después subió y se puso su piyama de color rosa , toshiro la miro era realmente hermosa y bella ._ muy bien toshi vamos a dormir por que mañana yo tengo clases y ustede debe de estar aquí durmiendo como todos los gatitos que duermen de día . Karin coloco a toshiro en su cunitan y ella se fue a dormir a su cama _ buenas noches toshi que descanses . Toshiro no quería dormir en esa cunita el quería dormir al lado de karin su karin . El se levantó con cuidado y se subió a su cama sin despertarla , se metió entre su piyama de karin empezó a subir asta llegar a sus pechos para toshiro sus almohadas noto que tenía un sostén color negro pero a el no le importó se acurrucó entre sus pechos . eran alas 6:30 de la mañana y karin empleos a desir sus nombre . _ toshiro bésame por favor antes de que te sea yo tuya ah . Toshiro empezó a pensar karin gimiendo disiendo su nombre era obvio que estaba sonando con el , toshiro se subió asta sus labios y sacó su lengua y empeso a lanver sus labios , ella despertó y se dio cuenta. De lo que estaba asiendo toshi _ kya que haces toshi . toshiro la miro y ella estaba sonrojada , _ ah ya son alas 7:00 creo que ya me voy a vestir para irme ala escuela y usted toshi no puede ir porque esta prohibido ir ala escuela con migo . Karin saco a toshiro de sus pechos y lo coló en su conita , sacó su uniforme y se metió al baño toshiro sequedo pensando que era prohibido ir ala escuela pero que tal si un estúpido hombre se acercará a ella el no queria eso así disidió meterse a su mochila sin que se diera cuenta , karin salió del baño y agarro su mochila y se fue.

Mientras tanto en la sociedad de almas ichigo y rukia estaban hablando con el capitán general he cerca de la desaparición de toshiro _ kurosaki ichigo y khuski rukia deben buscar en el mundo de los vivos al capitán hitsugaya toshiro y si llegan a enterar de algo informe ala sociedad de almas . _ entendido capitán general yamamoto .

mientras que en la escuela de , karin estaba en la primera clase . _ muy bien saquen todos su libro de biología en la página 53 del bloque 2 . La maestra empezó a escribir el titulo del tema en el pisaron _ aahhh . Karin descubrió a toshiro en su mochila _ que pasa karin olvidates traer tu libro . _ ah no esque olvídelo maestra siga con la clase .

Continuara


	5. Gatito y burbujas

Karin agarro su libro de biología y serró su mochila dejando un hueco para que el gatito pudiera respirar . Pasaron las aburridas clases y karin se dirigía a casa saco a Toshi de su mochila y lo abrazo _ toshi te dije que no vinieras pero me da gusto de que me acompañes . Karin llego a su casa y encontró a yuzu haciendo la comida . _ karin chan bienvenida _ hola yuzu y papa donde esta _ fue a comprar dulces ala tienda de urahara , karin cha te llevastes a Toshi ala escula . _ no el se metió a mi mochila . Karin se subió a su cuarto si antes tomar un traste de leche para toshiro y nueva mente estaba lloviendo .

ella coloco a Toshi en su cama _ Toshi te voy a desir un secreto que no le e dicho a nadien verás hace algunos años conocí a un chico que se llamaba toshiro hitsugaya el es shinigami tunca le dije lo que sentía por el por que medio temor de decirle que tal si el ya tenía novia en la sociedad de almas o como se llame pero , yo lo amo con toda mi alma . toshiro se hacerco a su rostro ,saco la lengua y empezó a lanver sus labios , _ toshi que haces . - miu - contesto toshiro . Ella le sonrió , lo tomo y se dirigió al baño para bañarse con toshiro por segunda vez ella serro la puerta y empezo a sacarse la ropa toshiro se cubría con sus patitas nueva mente abrio el grifo de la tina y empezo a echarle jabón con borbujas , y también le coloco petalos de flores , tomo a toshi en sus brazos y se metió ala tina con el ella se empezó a sonrojarse por que toshiro estaba acomodando se entre sus pechos e los toco con sus patitas , karin agarro jabon con sus manos y le echo en la cabecita de toshiro pasaron 10 minutos y ella Empezó a secarlo y se vistió salieron del baño y ella le puso a toshiro un suentercito negro con rayas rojas .

continuara


	6. Gatito y sueño

Ella abrazo a Toshi y el se empezó a meterse entre sus pechos , karin se acostó a su cama , toshiro quería dormir pero también al mismo tiempo estar en algo muy calientito y suave así que se metió a su blusa karin lo permito y sacó la cara entre sus pechos ella Se sentía rara pero empezó a pensar por que esa actitud de Toshi ella no le tomó importancia y empezó a bajar para comer . Yuzu se percató de que karin llevaba algo entre sus pechos , karin tomo 5 sanwhits y jugo , con leche y whiscas para Toshi cuando despertara .

Ella empezó a comer , toshiro estaba soñando algo así : el estaba en el altar con karin como su prometida pero el era gatito _ gatito hitsugaya asceta a karin kurosaki como su legítima esposa . y el respondió con un miu . _ puede besar ala novia . Karin tomo a toshiro en sus brazos y lo acerco a su rostro y el saco la lengua y la beso o medio la beso a karin , después se dio cuenta de que ahora el estaba con unos lentes y una camisa de con una corbata y el habría un Puerta y ay estaba karin abrazando un voltito el se acerco y se dio cuenta de que era un bebe de ojos color turquesa y pelo blanco era su mismo retrato en su cuerpo normal . Toshiro despertó por el olor a leche y se dio cuenta de que todo fue un sueño para el pero el quería volver a su cuerpo para estar con karin su karin , toshiro se empezó a moverse entre sus pechos y sacó la cabeza entre sus pechos para tos hiro sus almohadas o cabeceras perfectas para dormir .

Continuara


	7. Gatito y Tigre

_ toshi que bueno que dispertas para comer juntos . Dijo Karin con un cara de alegria

toshi solo asistio con la cabeza , Karin Saco a toshiro de sus pechos y lo colo en el suelo y puso la lechita con whiscas , toshiro se dispuso a comer al lado de su chica .

_ Karin chan quieres helado de vainilla . Pregunto yuzu

_ si yuzu y uno para toshi ... _ Karin chan me dio esto saskine para ti .

karin voltio a ver y yuzu Saco un peluche de un Tigre .

_ lo quieres el peluche karin chan . Los ojos de Karin espresaron tristesa

_ mmmm esta bien Por favor Yuzu colocalo en mi cama . Toshiro dejo de Beber la leche y empezo a pensar Por que karin ascetaria obsequios de chicos y mas de ese idiota de saskine . Terminaron de comer y Karin dejo de acerle caso a toshiro y lo unico que hacia era mirar ese tigre de pelpa , toshiro penezo a pensar que a Karin le gustaban los tigres y tambien que ella ya su corazon esta olvidandolo y ya no lo amaba asi que se le ocurio fue que el tambien fuera trigre , busco pintura negra y empezo a acerse rayas negras como las de un Tigre cuando estab Listo ahora tenia que eliminar la copetensia asi que se hecerco donde estaba el peluche ,Saco sus garitas y lo empezo a morderlo y a romperlo

, en eso llego Karin y se dio cunta de lo que hacia toshi

_ toshi que hace , toshi malo muy malo toshi . Toshiro dejo morder y rasgunar el peluche y bajo su orejitas y puso un carita triste , cuando Karin bio la carita de toshi Ella lo abrazo y le dio un beso el su cabesita . _ perdona toshi no era mi intension ponerte triste es que saskine me esta amenasando de que no le hacia caso te iva a envenenar y yo no quiero eso para usted toshi Por que eres especia para mi Por que me rescuerda a toshiro .Los ojos de Karin tenian lagrimas y esto enojo mucho a toshiro ningun chico amenasaba a su Karin el se encargaria de amenasarlo a saskine Por su atrebimiento , el se hacerco a la cara de Karin y con sus manitas empezo a secar sus lagrimas , despues Saco la lengua lanbio sus labios .

Karin tiro el peluche ala basura , tomo a toshiro en sus brazos y de dirigio al baño para bañarse al lado de su gatito , Ella cerro la puerta y empazo a desvestirse , toshiro la miro y casi le da una hemorajia nasal .

continuara


	8. Gatito y venganza

Karin es percató de que el gatito peli blanco se tapaba la nariz con sus patitas para no salirle la hemorragia , ella lo tomo en su brazos y le dio un beso en su cabecita , le coloco shampu toshiro se sentia estraño mirando a karin sin ninguna prenda encima .

_ toshi usted es gatito pervertido por se a metido a mis pechos sin mi permiso y me a visto desnuda . Dijo karin con un leve sonrojo en su mejillas . _Quuueeee me dijo gatito pervertido pero si yo nada más me dio curiosidad meterme en su camisa y buscar almohadas para dormirme . Penso toshiro _ oh espera tiene razón soy un pervertido . Y coloco sus patitas en su cara como horror .

dejaron de bañarse y se pusieron sus ropas bueno karin su camisa y un pantalón , la azabache le puso a toshiro una camisa blanca y un suéter de color rojo como el solía ponerse cuando visito a su abuelita junto con ella , ahora el iría donde estaba ese tal saskine que amenazo a su karin , el savia donde vivía saskine y le iva dar una merecida lección por parte de el nadie se mete con su chica .

se salió sin que la peli negra se diera cuenta ya que ella fue a lavar los platos , toshi se salió de la venta y se fue trepando de casa en casa asta llegar ala casa del tipo busco su cuarto cuando se dio cuenta de que era el correcto sacó una uñita y empezó a hacer un circulo cuando estuvo el hollo se metió , busco un lápiz labial de color rojo se subió al espejo del baño del chico empezó a escribirle lo siguiente : oye si vuelves amenazas a mi karin te voy a dar una paliza por parte mía a y no la molestes por que te voy a tener bien observado entendido nadie se mete con mi karin mi chica eres un perdedor que no sabe defenderse sí mismo .

de repente el baño se abrió entrando el chico _ aaahhhhhh . Grito con susto _tu tu tu eres el gato de karin . Dijo el saskine con asombro _ maldito gato del demonio tu me quieres quitar el cariño de karin ella solo me pertenece a mi tu solo eres un gato callejero que te encontró en la calle ella empezó a cuidarte y a cuidarte cuando tu maldito gato no estabas ella siempre me así a caso asta que le dije que te regalara o te dejara en la calle para no entretenerse y pasar más tiempo con migo . Toshiro quería darle una tremenda paliza asta que .

_ hermano porque tanto escándalo . Dijo una niña como de 8 años peló marrón y ojos color verdes _ no pasa nada paty sólo que este gato . señalo el chico al gatito blanco ,el albino gatito pensó en hacerse el lecionado por todo el escándalo - miu miu - y toshi alzó una patita como si estuviera rota _ pero que le hiciste saskine , ay pobre sito le as echo daño , ! MAMAAAAA saskine le hizo daño aún inocente gatito , tomo tu lápiz labial y escribió algo . Grito la niña _ SASKINE ve y explícame lo que pasó .

En eso toshi aprovechó para irse de ese de ahí , cuando llego ala casa kurosaki se metió al cuarto de la azabache se subió ala cama de karin para dormir , en eso karin entro y se tomo al gatito en su brazos y le dio un besito el la nariz _ toshi te gustaría ir con migo ala feria escolar que será en una semana esta ves es permitido llevar mascotas porque abra un concurso donde el ganador se llevará 1000000.0000 € te gustaría ayudarme y para que con ese dinero ayudemos a varios animalitos en qué anda en la calle. Toshiro se dio cuenta del enorme corazón de karin y decio que si la iba ayudarla .

**continuara **

**Mikeryder16 : no te preocupes pronto voy a corregir mis malas faltas de ortografía gracias por tu consejo muchas gracias :) .**

**karine : la estoy publicando lo más pronto posible .**

**zafire09 : toshiro le va dar una paliza muy pronto.**


	9. Gatito y luna llena

_ gracias toshi me haces tan Feliz . sonrio la pelinegra

_ Karin . Se oyo una voz

_ ven toshi vamos a ver quien nos habla . Karin cargo a toshiro en su brazos bajo y ay estaba ichigo y rukia .

_ que tal Karin-chan . Dijo rukia

_ ah hola rukia-san . Sonrio la azabache

_ Karin puedes prestarnos al gato . hablo ichigo

karin miro a toshiro y hablo _ para que lo quieres ichi-nii.

_ bueno Veras luego te lo esplicare pero puedes darnolos por unos minutos . Dijo el pelinaranja , Karin le dio a ichigo el pequño gatito peliblanco , rukia y ichigo junto con toshi se lo llebaron a el cuarto de ichigo al llagar colocaron a la bola de Pelos en el suelo

_ toshiro sabemos que eres tu como es que llegas a ser gato . Dijo el ojimarron _ ah y espero que no te estes aprovechando de tu forma gatuna para estar con karin. Hablo entre dientes ichigo , toshiro solo le miro a otro lado _ oh si no verás lo que te va amasar maldita bola de pelos . Amensaso el kurosaki

ichigo suspiro y hablo otra vez

_oye toshiro el capitán general mando órdenes de volverte ala normalidad pero solo que va durar por unos meses así que por lo mientras eres un gato y quiero que cuides de a karin y a yuzu pero karin cuidada de yuzu así que cuida más de karin entendido .

toshiro asistió con la cabeza , de repente la venta del cuarto de ichigo se habrio dejando entrar a rangiku _ hola rukia y ichigo . Grito rangiku

_ ah hola rangiku-san . Dijeron los dos a mismo tiempo

_ que hacen . dijo la rubia

_ solo hablábamos con el hitsugaya - taicho. Dijo rukia, mientras señalaba al gato peliblanco

_ ese es mi taicho . Dijo Matsumoto Mirando al gatito

_ eh si . Dijo el pelinaranja

_ ay ese es mi tacho se be adorable y se be tierno y muy muy suave . grito ranjiku

el gatito albino solo empezo a escupir saliva _ hay taicho pues no se que le este dando rabia. Dijo Rubia , toshiro se paro y salio del cuarto de ichigo dirigiendose donde estaba su Karin , Karin estaba acomodando sus cosas en orden y toshiro abrió la puerta

_ miu . Dijo el gatito peliblanco , Karin miro a toshi y lo cargo

_ toshi mi hermoso toshi , quieres ir de compras con migo mañana eh toshi . grito la azabache

_miu . Dijo toshi , Karin lo beso en la cabeza , derepente comezo a llover , la pelinegra cerro las cortinas y la puerta .

_ muy bien toshi vamos a dormir por que mañana tendremos la casa para nosotros . sonrio la Hermosa pelinegra , Ella se puso su pijama y se puso a dormir , toshiro brinco a su cama y se metio entre las sabanas para dormir con Karin , eran alas 12:00 de la mañana y Karin se desperado por no sentir a toshi en sus pechos a en su cabeza asi que empezo a abrir sus ojos pero se encontro entre unos brazos de un Chico peliblanco .

Continuara

por favor digan me si ay faltas de ortografia


	10. Gatito humano

Karin se sonrojo levemente al ver al peli-blanco abrazado a ella y su sonrojo pasa a un rojo profundo al darse cuenta que el chico albino no tenía ropa encima , karin empezo a verse ella si tenía ropa _ _pero que demonios está asindo aquí este chico ya se de seguro quería violalarme o ya lo hizo...-_Pensó atonica la azabache asi que decidio hacerse la valiente y darle una paliza al chico , sabia que yuzu estaba en una pillamada con sus amigas , su papá fue a otra reunión de doctores y chico fue nuevamente ala sociedad de almas , así que karin se lavento despacio para no despertar al chico , la luna brillaba y ese brillo traspasaba la ventana de karin

_ toshi donde estas gatito pervertido - decía en voz baja la azabache , el chico albino empezó a moverse entre las sabanas karin tomo un balón de fútbol para darle una tremenda patada con el balón en eso el chico abrió poco a poco sus ojos dejando al descubierto unos hermoso ojos turquesa que a ella le encantaban , el chico miro a karin y antes de que pudiera decir algo se lanzó sobre ella y metió la cara entre sus pechos , karin se quedó atonica, miro al chico y se dio cuenta que el joven era toshiro pero el tenía orejas de gato , se sentía torpe confundida y sobre todo torpe .

_ to-shiro . Dijo la azabache mientras la miraba

_ ah ...- toshiro saco su rostro de sus pechos y la miro _ espera donde esta mi toshi . Dijo la kurosaki , toshiro pensó que seguía siendo un gatito y cuando él quería meterse entre su blusa para dormir como todo un gatito en entre sus perfectas almohadas para dormir una gran siesta karin lo detuvo , le dio un cabezazo que por cierto ella también le dolió .

_ auch , eso me dolió mucho karin . Dijo el albino

_ callate y suvete ala cama . Karin miro el cuerpo desnudo de toshiro y se muso roja como tomate , toshiro obedeció y se subió, karin tomo una una almohada para dormir y el albino la tomo de la muñeca y la subió para dormir con ella , la azabache estaba sonrojada

_ karin esta bien su duermes conmigo esta noche . Hablo el albino

_ eh...- karin se quedo sin palabras

_ pero no creas que voy a serte algo malo . Dijo toshiro

_ esta bien . toshiro sonrió y puso la cabeza en sus pechos y se quedo profundamente dormido karin sonrió y se quedo dormida.

el sol pegaba a su ventana y toshiro se despertó , karin entro por la puerta cargando una bolsa de ropa para chico

_ te póntela. Dijo la peli-negra _ voy a buscar a mi toshi donde se habrá metido ese gato . Gruño

_ espera karin veras toshi , soy yo . Dijo el albino mientras se señalaba , karin se quedo en shock ella se le avía confesaso cuando era un gato , se avían bañado juntos , y sobre todo via permitido que durmiera entre sus pechos , quería matarlo y a ella por permitir que durmiera con ella

_ karin espero que no te moleste de que me metiera entre tus pechos y de que nos bañemos juntos . La azabache, lo iva a golpear pero en eso toshiro la beso en la mejilla y le dijo _ te quiero y no quiero que te molestes conmigo .

karin se sonrojo y lo abrazó

_ no estoy molesta con tigo por que tu eras un gatito y nadie lo savia , por eso yo no estoy molesta . Dijo la azabache

_ vamos de compras así que cámbiate estare aquí abajo ah también vamos a desayunar algo rico . Dijo la kurosaki

toshiro se cambio , bajo y karin se sonrojo mucho la ropa que le avía prestado era de su hermano cuando tenía 15 , era una camisa negra de mangas cortas , un pantalón blanco con líneas rojas y unos tenis deportivos

continuara


	11. Gatito otra vez

karin miro a otro lado para que toshiro no pudiera ver su sonrojo

_ karin estas bien _ pregunto el peliblanco con su típico tono de voz. La azabache solo se cubría el rostro con sus manos para que no pudiera ver sus sonrojo

_ si estoy bien, no te preocupes Toshiro.- la azabache bajo la cabeza, el peli-blanco sonrio y después hablo

_ oye Karin dijiste que me llevarías de compras, me llevaras?.- preguntó hitsugaya , la kurosaki miro a su amigo y se hecho a reír

_ si Toshiro, solo que tenemos un problema.- el albino la miro confundido

_ pero por que Karin?.- la azabache se acerco y luego agarro su orejas Gatunas

_ mira Toshiro. Tienes orejas de gatito en la cabeza y cres que es normal que vean a un chico con orejas de gato.- Toshiro solo se toco las orejas de gato pervertido y protesto

_ pero quiero ir !.- Karin suspiro y asistió con la cabeza

_ tu ganas Shiro iremos de cabeza compras.- Hitsugaya sonrio y jaló a la azabache de la muñeca.

_ pues que esperamos vamos.- los dos caminaban en la calle la azabache solo suspiraba asta que de la nada.

_ Karin-chan.- se oyo los gritos de unas chicas, Karin al oírlos se congelo, rápido tomo a Hitsugaya de la mano y corrió.

_ oye Karin por que corres.- el albino miro a su amiga que su escondía de alguien, llegaron al centro comercial.

Karin comenzó a comprarle cosas a Hitsugaya,ropa,un par de tenis,camisas etc.

Los dos se dirigían a comprar unos helados, pero Nueva mente los gritos de esas chicas

_ Karin-chan , Karin-chan.- la azanbache rápido tomo a Toshiro de la mano y corrío

_ no entiendo por que corremos Karin pasa algo.- la azabache le respondió

_ bueno no pero . Esas chicas son mis amigas y si me ven con tigo dirán que eres mi novio a algo parecido así que escóndete.- la azabache aculto a Hitsugaya en un probador de ropa

Las chicas que le gritaban a Karin llegaron donde están ella

_ Karin-chan por que corrías.- protesto una chica de pelo verde con lentes

_ bueno es que estaba a parada comprando cosas para mi no me di cuenta .- mintió

_ si , si ibas acompaña con un chico donde esta de seguro es tu novio.- dijo otra chica de pelo café

_ no yo no iba acompañada de nadie .- Karin sonrio de el mente

_ sabemos que esta escondido detrás de ese probador de ropa.- una chica abrió la puerta del probador pero Karin intento detenerla . Pero a un así la chica abrió la puerta del probador no había nada solo un gatito blanco con ojos turquesa y ropa tirada.

_ eh solo esta un gatito así que Karin-chan desia la verdad.- todas suspiraron_ bueno nos vemos Karin-chan perdona por no creerte.-

las chicas se fueron, Karin abrazo a Toshiro gatito y agarro toda la ropa.

Karin no sabia que había pasado por que Toshiro era un gatito de nuevo, así que mejor se fue a su casa no sin antes de comprar dos helados de sandia con menta.

Toshiro se escondió entre los pechos de la azabache. Karin llego a su casa puso las cosas en su armario y colocó a Toshi en su cama, Karin se quedo pensando por que Hitsugaya era nueva mente gatito.

continuara...

**Perdonen por no subir mas capítulos pero es que no tenía mucho tiempo para escribirlas pero no se preocupe ahora subiré mas buno bye bye :) **


	12. Gatito como

El pequeño gatito pervertido salto a los melos de la azabache y metió la cara entre ellos , a la azanbache realmente no le importaba que Toshiro metiera la cara entre sus pechos o que se bañaran y la vieran desnuda.

Karin abrazo a Toshiro y lo colocó en su cama después comenzó a pensar por qué nueva mente Hitsugaya era una gatito pervertido, ¿ cuál era la razón de que sea otra vez gato?.

La azabache se acostó en su cama y Shiro rápido salto a sus pechos.

_Hitsu no entiendo por qué nueva mente eres un gatito, cual es la razón de que te aigas trasformado en humano y ahora eres una gato.- Toshiro solo asistio

_Miu.- fue lo único que dijo el gatito y se recostó en los pechos de la azabache.

**Mientras tanto en la sociedad de almas.**

ichigo estaba mirando al capitán mayuri, que le desia sobre como posiblemente Hitsugaya se combiertio en gato.

_ Jo..tal vez el capitan Hitsugaya trago una caralmelo, conocido como Neko y ese caralmelo lo trasformo a un gato.- desia el capitan Mayuri

_ y cual es la posima para volverlo nueva mente a su forma normal.- Ichigo pregunto

_ Mmm... tratare de hacer algo pero me tomara mucho tiempo.- Mayuri se puso una Mano en la barbilla en forma pensativa

_ entiendo, bueno me retiro Mayuri.- Ichigo hiso una referencia y se fue.

En la casa Kurosaki.

Toshiro estaba roncando en su forma gatuna, la azabache le pego un almuadazo que Shiro se quedo biendo estrellas.

_ es tu culpa Shiro, estabas roncando.- Hitsugaya solo salto a los pechos de Karin y metio la cara entre sus senos

_ Toshiro, eres una gatito enano y pervertido a la vez.- el gatito albino solo contesto con un simple MIU.

Karin suspiro y camino hacia el baño, junto con el gato pegado a sus senos.

la azabache, habrio el grifo de la regadera y empezó a sacarse la ropa no sin antes poner a Toshiro en el suelo. La pequeña bola de pelos se tapo con sus patitas y voltio a ver a otro lado.

ah que suertudo gato, no pero en fin hasi era.

despues de un refrescante baño Karin saco ropa para Gatito Toshiro, le puso un suéter negro y el gorrito dejando sus horejitas muy paradas, Karin también se puso su ropa y bajo a la cocina con Toshi.

_Continuara..._


	13. gatito y melones jeje

Toshiro se sentia tan bien de ser un gatito por que así podía tener, una gran ventaja podía estar metido en los pechos de Karin el tiempo que el quisiera. y esto no le molestaba a Karin porque ella estaba de acuerdo con ese gatito.

_ Shiro quieres algo de comer- la azabache, Toshiro asistió vaya que era como vivir en el cielo. Karin lo trataba muy bien y sobre todo podía estar en sus melones.

Hitsugaya comenzó a babear, en frente de la azabache. al imaginarse esos melones mas grandes. Karin tomo una cuchara y le pego fuerte mente al gatito de pacotilla.

_ Toshiro se lo que estas pensando- susurro sonrojada Karin.

Rayos Karin era maga o que como sabia que estaba pensando en esos cocos enormes, bueno ni tan enormes.

_ miu, miu, miu- protesto el gato blanco, la azabache sonrio, y comenzó a cocinar unos ricos pescados.

el gatito pervertido salto donde estaba, la kurosaki cocinando, miraba detalladamente como cocinaba esos ricos pescados pero lo que mas pretendía ver eran los pechos de Karin se quedo mirando sus melones , por todo el tiempo.

Karin se daba cuenta de que a Toshiro ya le habían gustado sus pechos.

_ esta bien Toshiro puedes estar con ellos- para el gato albino esas palabras significaban su vida, así que salto a los pechos de Karin y metió su cara entre ellos.

para Karin era como si tuviera a un estúpido pervertido, bueno en verdad si tenían un pervertido en frente de ella.

_Karin- se oyó un grito, la azabache voltio era su hermano Ichigo.

el peli-naranja se quedo en blanco al ver a su hermana y a ese maldito gato del demonio en sus pechos.

_ maldito gato- grito Ichigo echando fuego por todos lados, Toshiro se metió mas en los pechos de Karin.

ichigo agarro al gato de sus patitas y comenzó a tirar de el.

pero Toshiro fue mas listo y sus gorritas se agarraron de la camisa de Karin.

_ con un demonio, Toshiro te sueltas de Karin o te mato aquí- Ichigo estaba tan molesto con ese gatito

_ ichi-nii, deja a Toshiro- grito Karin, mientras agarraba a Shiro.

el chico de pelo naranja estaba a punto de liberar su bankai, pero Rukia llego y comenzó a jalar a Ichigo.

_ Ichigo, deja al capitan Hytsugaya- grito Rukia enojada, el peli-naranja comenzó a jalar mas fuerte a Toshiro

_ nunca, el estupido. esta en mi hermana, nunca permitiré que este con mi hermana- grito como el infierno Ichigo

asi paso casi toda una hora tratando de despegar a Toshiro de los pechos de Karin pero nunca se podria hacer eso.

_ miu, miu- dijo victorioso Toshiro, entre los pechos de Karin.

continuara...

hola pos antes que nada disculpen si no subía capítulos lo que pasa es que mi computadora estaba desmadrada

la verdad los siento, maten-me ok no

pero como ustedes quiran jeje bueno asta luego bye bye


	14. Gatito triste y Feliz

El gato de en verdad era un problema, Ichigo tenia tantas ganas de arrancarle la cabeza a ese pervertido, pero que haria ese gato era el consentido de su hermana.

_ Toshiro, ha deja a mi hermana-hablo molesto el peli-naranja, el estupido gatito saco la lengua y de metio enter los pechos de Karin.

_ Ichi-nii, Toshiro no hara caso.- hablo muy roja la peli-negra

_ estupido Gato déjà a mi hermana, oh yeah matare- Toshiro mejor se durmio en los pechos de Karin que estar haciendo caso.

_ vez, te lo dije- Ichigo sonrio levemente.

_ Karin se que tu y Toshiro no se habia visto durante años pero, el capitan Mayuri. Me ha dicho que muy pronto estara la formula para que Toshiro regrese a la normalidad, y vuelva a la sociedad de almas, Karin no te encariñes tanto con este gato, si-

Karin se quedo sin palabras, Toshiro regresaria ah hacer un shinigami de nuevo, esto era una broma a caso. Habian pasado años desde que ella no lo habia visto y haci de la nada se hiba a ir.

La Peli-negra comenzo a llorar y corrio a su cuarto llevando entre sus brazos al gatito albino.

_ Karin, espera- grito Ichigo, pero Rukia lo detuvo. _ no Ichigo, Karin solo necesita tiempo-.

Karin siempre habia sido muy fuerte nunca lloraba desde la muerte de su madre, pero esto para ella era algo malo, no queria que Toshiro se volviera a olvidar de ella otra vez. No queria estaba desgarrada.

Toshi se desperto por las lagrimas que le caian en su cabecita, y levanto su rostro para ver a su Karin llorando.

_ miu, miu- hablo el gatito, la azabache abrazo al gato.

_ Toshiro se verdad- hablo Karin solloza, Histugaya miro a Karin

_ miu, miu, Nya, nya, nya- la peli-negra, no entendia nada.

_ Toshiro, se verdad que realmente te vas a ir, de aqui y nunca volveras cuando vuelvas a hacer shinigami otra vez- susurro

Pero que cosas desia Karin, el volveria para volver a verla.

_ Miu, miu- nego con su cabecita y labio sus labios, Karin se quedo callada.

_ Toshiro, has dicho que si volveras solo por mi- Toshi asistio

Karin abrazo al pobre gato como si fuera un peluche, y nuevamente su rostro fue a dar directo a sus senos.

_miu, miu- dijo relajado el pequeño pervertido.

continuara...

**( Nota del autor) **

**haha**..**. Perdonen si no subía capítulos es que no tenía mucho tiempo pero bueno ㈳7 hay esta otro capitulo jejeje ㈳6 y Bueno ya se hacerca el final de esta historia㈸1 no... **

**Pero tengo otra historia en mente y tal vez la publique, mas al rato o mañana...**

**㈴1 jejeje me siento Kawai ok no ㈳6㈳7 **

**y muchas gracias por sus comentarios. Hasta la proxima ㈴1㈳6 Bye bye ㈵7㈴1**


	15. Humano

Pasaron dos semanas y aún no había información acerca de que si ya estaba listo el antídoto anti-gatito para Toshiro.

Eso puso de un muy buen humor a Karin ya que no quería perder a su amigo. Un día Karin fue a entrenar fútbol sola ya que el gato estaba durmiendo plácidamente así que no quería interrumpir lo y como un gato duerme mucho, era hobio que era lo mejor para el Toshi.

Pero al llegar a casa se encontró con una gran sorpresa Toshiro había desaparecido!, no estaba por ninguna parte de la casa, esto hizo pensar a Karin y comenzó a preguntar por su vencidario, pero no encontró respuestas.

— Disculpe no ah visto un gatito de pelo blanco y ojos turquesa, mmm así de este tamaño— decía Karin preocupada pero nada, la peli-negra se fue casi llorando a su hogar ya que Shiro no estaba como era eso posible!. Recordó que su hermano se había quedado hoy, tal vez! El antídoto ya estaba listo para Toshiro. Mierda eso no podía ser! Aún no para Karin.

Ella corrio lo más que pudo a la tienda de Urahara ya que siempre se reunían hay los shinigamis que llevaban de la sociedad de almas, pensó que tal vez estaban hay.

Se encontró con las puertas cerradas de la tienda y ella como loca comenzó a gritar.

— Urahara!, Urahara!— decía golpeando la puerta con todas sus fuerzas. Comenzaron abrirse las puertas lentamente y salió Jinta con unas ojeras enormes en sus ojos y con una cara de anciano...

— Que quieres Karin!— decía el peli-rojo sobándose los ojos con su mano, la chica lo golpeó y entro rápidamente.

— Donde está Ichigo!— Jinta arqueo los ojos y callo al suelo. — creo que está con Urahara-san y con un chico de pelo blanco.— decía mientras se dormía lentamente. ¡Un chico de pelo blanco!. NO! A caso Toshiro había vuelto a la normalidad.

Karin corrio atraves del pasillo de madera y su sorpresa fue...

encontrarse con un Toshiro en su forma mmm por así decir lo humana! Los ojos de la azabache se cristalizaron al ver a su mejor amigo así a quien confió tantos secretos pensando que era un animal.

Para su mala suerte hay estaba Ichigo, Rukia y Matsumoto. Todos giraron la cabeza al ver a Karin hay de pie mirando los.

— Karin!— susurro Toshiro poniéndose de pie, la azabache retrocedió y de sus ojos comenzaron a salir lágrimas.

— No!... Porque! Porque! Toshiro— grito Karin sin mirar lo — Karin Yo... Yo— interrumpió el joven peli-blanco.

— Karin que haces aquí! .Te deje claro que no tenias porque encariñar te con ese gato, que al final resultó ser un capitán de la sociedad de almas— hablo fríamente Ichigo, Rukia lo tomo del brazo.

— Pero yo no...— varias lágrimas caían sobre el rostro de la azabache — basta Karin, Toshiro no es un gato o un humano! Es un capitán de la décima división y es su deber es estar con los suyos! Además creo que los seres humanos y los shinigamis tienen estrictamente prohibido tener una relación con los humanos— las palabras de Ichigo eran duras y frías pero lo único que quería hacer era proteger a Karin de todos estos asuntos de guerra y muerte entre los shinigamis y otros seres.

— Ichigo, basta— decía Rukia apretando su brazo, pero la decisión de Ichigo no cambiaría en lo absoluto, Karin apretó los puños y miro al suelo.

—TE ODIO, TE ODIO HITSUGAYA TOSHIRO! NO SABES CUÁNTO TE ODIO OJALÁ Y NUNCA NOS HUBIÉRAMOS CONOCIDO!— después de estas dolorosas palabras para el peli-blanco Karin salió huyendo de ese lugar.

— Karin espera!— Hitsuagaya intentó salir tras ella pero Ichigo lo detuvo. — Deja la Toshiro es lo mejor para los dos—

_Continuará..._

_Hola (*o*)/ como estan! Ya se que me eh desaparecido por mucho tiempo pero ya regrese es que eh tenido mucho trabajo en la escuela y en la casa que no eh tenido tiempo pero ya estoy de vuelta además ya es un tiempo que no actualizo esta historia! Así que los dejo saludos. Y el siguiente capítulo ya es el final de esta historia. ^^ Chaou Chaou..._


	16. Final

Toshiro apreto los dientes y las manos, Karin estaba sufriendo mucho por su culpa y ahora qué pasaría?... El cabello blanco de Toshiro tapo sus ojos y una haura obscura comenzó a frotar sobre el, se fue aún rincón y se quedó sin decir nada.

Ichigo sabía que había hecho mal! Pero no quería involucrar a su hermana en todos los conflictos de la sociedad de almas por eso actuó como tenía que actuar.

Por otro lado Karin se fue llorando a su casa, lo único que quería hacer era olvidar se de todo eso!.

Despues de todo ese alboroto Toshiro regresó a la sociedad de almas y no volvió a hacer el antiguo capitán frío y regañón, ahora era muy callado y siempre se mantenía ocupado con su papelo.

Pasaron aproximadamente dos años después de ese suseso y a Rangiku le comenzó a preocupar el estado de su capitán ya que extrañaba a su antiguo capitán enojon y regañón. Pero sintia demasiada triste de saber que al pobre le había quedó un efecto secundario en su cuerpo gracias al antídoto, ahora tenía orejas de gato y una cola pero eso le hacía recordar todo a Toshiro deprimiendo lo más.

Un día se le ocurrió una gran idea...

Era una noche en la ciudad de Karakura, toda la familia Kurosaki dormía plácidamente pero en el tejado de la casa había dos personitas vestidas como ninjas.

— Es esta la habitación Rangiku-san— decía Momo señalado la habitación de Ichigo, Rangiku asomó la cabeza y se encontró con una gran sorpresa Ichigo dormía sin camisa y sin pantalones solo unilizaba bóxers.

— Mmm— Rangiku sacó una cámara y sacó un par de fotos, eso hizo sonrojar a Hinamori ya que no había visto a un hombre semi desnudo jamás.

Se asomaron a la otra habitación donde efectivamente estaba Karin durmiendo abrazada de un álbum de fotos.

— Quien de ellas es Karin— susurro Momo señalando a la azabache y a su hermana.

— Es la de cabello negro— decía señalando a Karin, en un movimiento brusco Momo saco un saco gigante y cargo a Karin metiendo la al saco.

Pero antes Rangiku abrió la boca de la peli-negra metiendo le un líquido azul. Y en uno, dos y tres Karin era una niña de 7 años con un cabello largo hasta las piernas.

Esto le causó ternura a las dos shinigamis y comenzaron a poner caras tiernas hacia Karin además su ropa comenzó a colgar le por a verse encangido.

— bien vamonos— las dos salieron de hay hacia la sociedad de almas disparadas.

~_ Al día siguiente_~

Toshiro se sentó otra vez como siempre a hacer su papelo y nuevamente esa haura de sufrimiento lo invadió.

La puerta de su oficina se habrio de golpe dejando pasar a Hinamori y a Matsumoto con un saco.

— Oh Taichou— grito la mayor haciendo brincos y soltando flores por todos lados. Toshiro no hizo caso y sigio con su trabajo, Momo se acercó y comenzó a dar le malmaditas en su cabeza animándolo.

— Shiro-chan te tenemos una sorpresa— pero no hubo respuesta por parte del peli-blanco, Rangiku muy cabreada tomó el saco y coloco delante del albino una pequeña niña de ojos negros, cabello negro largo ,piel blanca y vestia con un kimono azul cielo .Los ojos aguamarina del joven hombre se agrandaron y su boca callo abierta de sorpresa.

Esa niña pequeña era Karin Kurosaki la chica que lo cuido por durante meses cuando era un gato, pero qué diablos! Porque ella estaba pequeña como una niña de 7 años.

La niña comenzó a tirar del cabello blanco de Toshiro y decía Gatito-kun como loca.

— Pero que Demonios!... Porque K-Karin está así— Las dos mujeres se acercaron y comenzaron a aplaudir. — Pues usted estaba muy deprimido Taichou, por eso le hemos traído a Karin-chan—

— Además si Karin-kun estuviera en su forma adulta sería difícil traer la acá—

Toshiro apretó los dientes y abrazando a Karin comenzó a golpear las en las cabezas.

— QUE NO VEN QUE ESTO SERÍA COMO UN SECUESTRO, LA FAMILIA DE KARIN SE VA A PREOCUPAR Y SI LA LLEGAN A ENCONTRAR A MI ME HECHARIAN LAS CULPAS!—

Matsumoto sonrío y comenzó a reírse. — Claro que no porque escribí una nota diciendo que Karin fue de viaje conmigo—

Toshiro apreto los dientes, estaba apunto de reclamar pero Karin lo interrumpió.

— Gatito-kun, Gatito-kun está suavecito—la pequeña Karin besaba en la mejilla al albino y Momo y Rangiku comenzaron a chillar al ver tal escena.

— Awawawaw— decían abrazadas, Toshiro sonrío y beso en la frente a Karin.

— Esta bien Karin, anda vamos a ver al capitán Mayuri para que vuelvas a la normalida—

— Taichou hablando de eso el capitán Mayuri fue quien dio la orden de traer a Karin—

Toshiro quedó sorprendido.— Que?... Pero porque—

la teniente de cabello color café sonrío — Porque es una terapia para Shiro-chan y Karin-kun, tu regresaras a tu estado original si cuidas a Karin hasta tus cumpleaños entonces el efecto desaparesera por completo, como Karin-kun cuido de ti, tú te adaptastes a ser como un ás si cuidas a Karin-kun volverás a regresar a la normalidad y todo se solucionara. Incluso Karin-kun regresara a la normalidad—

Toshiro sonrío y movió su cola de gato.

— Esta bien no hay problema, me are cargo de Karin se los juro— Hitsugaya salió de la oficina con Karin en sus brazos, y ahora iniciaría una nueva historia para estos dos.

_Fin.. ( continuará)_

Hola! (^u^)9 como estan!

pos espero que bien 7u7r, y pues que felicidad ya termine mi primera historia :v creo! XD bueno en fin espero que les haiga gustado mucho! Y pues habrá una nueva historia con esta historia que será la continuación de esta historia XD

Gracias por todos sus comentarios, gracias por seguir esta historia no saben cuánto feliz soy creo que está a sido una historia pues tal vez algo fumanda pero la verdad conseguí que a muchos les gustara! Gracias mil veces gracias y arriba el HitsuKarin.


End file.
